vongolaxifandomcom-20200214-history
Nemuri Dokuritsu
Basic Info In the fan-made series, Nemuri Dokuritsu ( 音無理 独立 ) is the next Mist Guardian, along with Kuro Rokudo, of the Vongola Family, right after Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro. Outline Nemuri originally was sent to Namimori to spy on the Vongola. He eventually was kicked out of his famiglia and seems to be allied with the Vongola now, although he isn't officially a member. Personality Nemuri seems to have an outgoing and playful nature, teasing everyone he meets. However, this is only one of the several masks he uses to throw people off. He is actually an introverted individual. He only reveals this side of himself to a very select few. Besides his own self, he also has two other personas called "Ria" and "Sei". Ria is a bubbly girl who talks a lot and tries to befriend everyone while Sei is almost the opposite, being a quiet, studious, and serious boy. He used to act as "Ria" very often, but seems to have abandoned all other identities besides his current one as "Nemuri Dokuritsu" after meeting Shin Hibari. Plot Overview Relationships Rokudo Mukuro Nemuri's father. Earlier in the series he despises him for abandoning him as a child, letting him be used for a famiglia experiment along with other children. But later on, he discovers that Mukuro was the one who had been guiding him telepathically all those years. Kuro Rokudo Nemuri's half-blood brother. They don't seem to actually hate each other, yet they don't like each other as well. K One of the people experimented by Nemuri's famiglia, an attempt to merge her soul with a raven's body which ended in half a failure. The current leader of Nemuri's famiglia branch and one of the closest person he had to a family before meeting Shin. K works hard to try and keep Nemuri away from detection of the upper-heads of the famiglia as they are still set out to rid of him. Kane Kane works under K's wing in the famiglia branch, and is another person closest to being family to Nemuri. Nana One of the people who were experimented by Nemuri's famiglia, an attempt to make her immortal which ended in a failure, only granting her an unusually fast recovery rate from injuries and such. A rather unpredictable girl who had (it is not clear if she still does, but there have been hints) an obsession with Nemuri. She follows Kane around a lot, ocassionally blaming him for 'bullying' her, even when he did nothing at all. The two of them seemed close though, putting aside her obsession. Shin Hibari Enemies at first, but after the first Millefiore conflict (notably Crescenzo's death), fate puts them together again when Nemuri's famiglia starts sending assassins to get rid of him as they no longer have use of him. Shin finds the injured Nemuri by coincidence and takes him in, the Hibari residence eventually becoming Nemuri's new home after his apartment was abandoned to escape the assassins. The two boys soon develop a relationship with each other, a big surprise to the students at Namimori High. Shin ends their relationship upon being taken away by the Vongola elites, promising Nemuri that he wouldn't love anyone else. Abilities and Weapons 'Mist Scythe' Nemuri can conjure up a scythe with his illusions, solidifying it to make it real enough to actually do damage. Nebbia di Tigre (Tiramisu) A box animal given to Nemuri by K. Nemuri is accidentally sucked into the box when Nana attacks Shin's home in attempt to kill him for 'taking Nemuri away'. Nemuri is guided through the void inside the box with the help of a light Cloud flame from Shin and escapes the box in the form of a Mist Bengal Tiger (which Shin named 'Tiramisu' after meeting future Nemuri who already had the box animal). Extras *He is represented by the number 92 *He looks very much like Rokudo Mukuro, only with long, black hair and both his eyes are red (presumably a trait from his mother). *Character Song featured in: **Sakura Addiction (with Shin) Navigation Category:Mist Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vongola Guardians Category:Illusionists Category:Namimori